


Deck the Halls

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Albus loves decorating for Christmas.





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: Deck the Halls Pt. 15/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, silly, fluff

Pairings: Hogwarts' Professors

Rating: PG

Summary: Day Fifteen of the Advent Challenge-> Time to deck the Hogwarts' halls!

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: Aaaaaaaaah! This is so late I’m sorry!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“Now Flitwick! Higher up on that corner I should think! And Madam Sprout…a little bit more garland there! Ah yes, we mustn’t forget that lovely set of fairy lights in that tree, now mustn’t we, dear Madam Pince?” Dumbledore’s voice floated around easily in the Great Hall as he directed his fellow Professors in the decorating for Christmas. He stepped easily out of the way as Flitwick bounced back while waving his wand, causing the garlands on the ceiling to swish into place.

 

Snape strode into the hall with his typical sneer in place. “Headmaster, there is a matter that I need you to see to, if you have the time?” he asked quietly as he leaned in.

 

“Why of course, Severus. Shall we?” Dumbledore replied amiably as he smiled benignly, and then followed after the dark haired man as they left the halls to the decorators. They went down to the dungeons and into Snape’s private quarters.

 

Once there, Dumbledore noted the presence of several cauldrons that fairly steamed with chocolate and other delicious concoctions. He tilted an eyebrow in question at Snape and smiled inwardly at the pleased expression on Severus’ face. Snape cleared his throat and waved a hand towards the various cauldrons. “As you can see, Headmaster, I have several concoctions of chocolate cooking and would like your opinion before I allow them to cool. I have already had Remus check on them as well, so your suggestions will help also,” he commented smugly as he saw the increased twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes.

 

“Well, mustn’t forgo that, now must we?” Dumbledore replied amiably, smirking up at Snape before he went forward to each cauldron. He took the spoon that was in each one and licked it experimentally, mumbling as he went along what he thought of them. “Mmm too sweet, yet rich…ah a nice blend of cherry and dark chocolate…hmm white chocolate and berries, what a sweet combination…mmm this mint melts right away, what a perfect blend…a bit of rum never hurt anyone…”

 

He stopped as he came to the last one, cocking an eyebrow before licking the spoon. His eyes fluttered closed in pleasure and he hummed quietly. “Pure chocolate, yet if I am not mistaken, a blend of them all?” he asked quietly as he looked over at the beaming Potion’s master. “Experiments indeed, Severus. All of these are superb. Shall we expect them at the dinner?”

 

“Perhaps. Thank you for your time, Headmaster. I shall see you at dinner,” Snape replied unread ably, earning a smile from the Headmaster before he left.

 

Dumbledore returned to the Great Hall, fairly beaming with pride at how much Severus had opened up. He wondered if it had anything to do with a certain werewolf and knew it did. He returned to his directions for the decorating and soon enough the Hall was spilling over with the Christmas spirit. Proud of what they had accomplished, the Professors of Hogwarts just gazed at their handiwork before heading off to get ready for the feast. Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Even with everything that had been happening, a little bit of tradition helped them all.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
